A Request Hetalia Story
by The Silver Magician of Chaos
Summary: A request about anyone in Hetalia! Taking requests, for anything from any Disney, and any Play as well, leave a request in the reviews!
1. Rules!

**Author's Note**

Hey there everyone! I decided to do a Mulilanguage Songfic with Hetalia!  
>So if you want to see the Hetalia cast sing a Mulilanguage song, best to leave a request of that song in the reviews, but here are the rules:<br>Rule 1: It has to be a Disney song, or from a musical like Wicked or The Phantom of the Opera.  
>Rule 2: Don't get confuse for my other Songfic story.<br>Rule 3: Nothing but a Disney song or a Musical.  
>Rule 4: man a pairing for your request.<br>and Rule 5: Have Fun!  
>So if you have a request please leave it in the Reviews or PM me your request!<br>Asta La Pasta!


	2. The Phantom of the Opera

Chapter 1: The Phantom of the Opera

Requested: ShunKazamis-Girl

* * *

><p>The Opera house deadly silent as not a sound could be heard, as Finland was about to leave his dressing room to the others, he heard a voice a voice that was so hypnotic, he fell under its spell as the mirror began to open a passage way into a new light as a gloved hand reach out for him as he grabbed it, the owner of that hand never let him go. While Finland though to himself this as they walked though a endless hall with lite candles:<p>

[Finland]  
><em>In sleep he sang to me, In dreams he came<em>  
><em>That voice which calls to me and speaks my name<em>  
><em>And do I dream again<em>

Soon the blond blue-eyed phantom led him down the stairs as he began to his thoughts out loud in wonder about who this phantom really is, as they came to the bottom of the stair only to see an endless hallway, as they gone though with a lite torch in the Phantom's free hand, while he held Finland close to him as a black horse came into view.

[Finland]  
><em>...o al fin te vi. Fantasma de la ópera ya estás, ya estás aquí. (... and at last I saw you. Phantom of the Opera are already, you're here.)<em>  
>[The Phantom]<br>_Si cantas junto a mí, mi gran poder ... (If you sing with me, my great power...)_

Finland looked back to see if anyone was following them deep within the opera house, while the Phantom left him up and pace him on the horse as they began to walk down another hallway far deeper in the Opera House. Soon a river within the Opera House came into view as the phantom helped Finland down to the boat.

[Phantom]  
><em>Tu mi fondare un dì, perduto in te (You found me one day, lost in you)<em>  
><em>sei in mio potere ormai, non sfuggi più! (you are in my power now, did not escape more!)<em>  
><em>Fantasma dell'opera è qui, insieme a te! (Phantom of the Opera is here, with you!)<em>

Soon they set sail for an unknown place the phantom was taking them, as the mist of the river with the lite candles all over where breath taking as the phantom rowed the boat though another endless hallway, as work of art on every wall in the hallway came to sight as Finland looked in 'awe'.

[Finland]  
><em>Wer dein Gesicht je sah, der fürchtet dich. Ich dien' als Maske dir... (Those who have seen your face, the fears you. I used 'as a mask you...)<em>  
>[The Phantom]<br>_...doch hört man mich! (...but you can hear me!)_  
>[Both]<br>_Dein/Mein Geist und dein/mein Gesang, so wirken wir. (Your/My spirit and your/my voice, so we act.)_

They soon came into a big room as the gate behind them closed without warning, shocking Finland, as lit candles rose up from the water. As they sail past them with an awe on Finland's face.

[Finland and the Ghost]  
><em>Le fantôme de l'opéra est là (The Phantom of the Opera is here)<em>  
><em>Dans monton esprit. (In my/your mind.)_  
>[Finland]<br>_Fantôme de l'opéra, tu est là (Phantom of the Opera, is you)_

Soon they as came closer and closer to the end, Final began to sing with each note getting higher and higher with each command from the phantom, as his voice echo though the walls to sound louder.

[Phantom]  
><em>Sing my Angel of Music,<em>  
><em>sing my angel,<em>  
><em>sing for me!<em>  
><em>Sing my angel,<em>  
><em>SING FOR ME!<em>

Finland took a deep breath as he began to sing the last note so loud that he would never hit that note in his lifetime, as the bout came to a stop as the Phantom took him out, as the music of the night was only beginning.

* * *

><p>I doing requests on Hetalia with Hetalia, Disney songs and Musicals<p>

I don't own Hetalia or the Phantom of the Opera, leave a request in the reviews


	3. I Won't Say I'm in Love

Chapter 2: I Won't Say I'm in Love

A triple requested for issydragonheart part 1/3

* * *

><p>It was late at night as Norway starred happily at the beautiful white flower before he grimaced.<p>

"Oh, what's the matter with me?" Norway asked himself. "You'd think a boy would learn."

_Se esiste un premio per gli ingenui (If there is an award for the naive)_  
><em>Io l'ho già' vinto da tempo (I've already won it long ago)<em>  
><em>Ma nessun uomo vale tanto (But no man is worth much)<em>  
><em>Di delusioni ne ho avute troppe (I've had too many disappointments)<em>

Suddenly, the voices of five people, apparently inside his own head began arguing with him.

_Was willst du verstecken? (What do you wanna to hide?)_  
><em>Du bist in den Kerl verschossen (You have a crush on the guy)<em>  
><em>willst du uns erschrecken (Do you wanna frighten us?)<em>  
><em>und ihn von der Kante stoßen?. (And send him away?)<em>  
><em>And're deine Meinung, sonst bist du allein (Change your mind, otherwise you're alone)<em>  
><em>und er ist nicht mehr da! [Oh no…] (and he's not there anymore!)<em>

Norway walked away from where he was sitting. He wasn't falling for the same old trap as before.

_Non, non, jamais, je ne le dirai, non, non (no, no, never, I will never say it, no, no )_  
><em>Ton coeur soupire, pourquoi mentir? ho, oh! (Your heart sighs, why lie? ho, oh!)<em>  
><em>C'est trop banal d'être sentimentale. . .! (it's too stupid to be romantic. . .!)<em>

Norway then walked through several statues of various love scenes throughout history, from Romeo and Juliet to Roxas and Namine. They all seemed good at first, but they all also ended in tragedy.

_私は私のために傷ついた胸の、あなたは理解するでしょう期待 (I expect you'll understand, because of my wounded chest)_  
><em>私の心のストレッチと分割 (my heart stretches and splits)<em>  
><em>私は自分自身が泣く任せることはできない (I can't let myself cry)<em>  
><em>あなたの気持ちを隠さない (Don't hide your feelings)<em>  
><em>ベイビーそれはあなたが育った時間です (Baby it's time you grew up)<em>  
><em>あなたの心のために、行くと彼を見つける (For your heart's sake, go and find him)<em>  
><em>クイック、クイック、急いで！ (Quick, quick, hurry!)<em>

Norway then walked through a pond on several stepping stones, trying to get out of that place, so he could just relax and get all these stupid ideas out of his head.

_Ta't lugnt, lägg av (Take it easy, stop it)_  
><em>inte jag inte kär (not me, not here)<em>

Norway accidentally stepped on a turtle and nearly fell in before he caught himself on the hand of a statue of Denmark as he smiled and got close to it.

_Mut näy se ei (But it won't show)_  
><em>Rakastaa mä en saa! (I'm not allowed to love!)<em>

Norway shook his head and walked off.

_Jeg kan ikke å si han er meg kjææææææær (I cannot say that he is deeeeaaaaar to me)_  
><em>Og likevel, se deg selv som du er (And yet, seeing yourself as you are)<em>  
><em>Gi opp, jeg vil ikke si det (Give up, I will not say that)<em>  
><em>ikke si det da (do not say it then)<em>  
><em>Så stopp, jeg vil ikke si det (So stop, I will not say that)<em>

Norway found himself back at the place where he had left the flower and looked at it. Maybe… Maybe being in love with Denmark wasn't such a bad idea.

_Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor (her pride won't let her talk about love)_

Norway smiled. Whoever those guys in his head were, they won, and he didn't mind.

_Oh… At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in… Love . . ._

* * *

><p>I doing requests on Hetalia with Hetalia, Disney songs and Musicals<p>

I don't own Hetalia or the Phantom of the Opera, leave a request in the reviews


	4. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

Chapter 3: Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

A triple requested for issydragonheart part 2/3

* * *

><p>"I can see what's happening." France sang.<p>

"What?" Prussia asked.

"And they don't have a clue!" France continued.

"Who?" Prussia asked confused.

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our trio's down to two." Franch sang.

"Oh..." Prussia said.

"The sweet caress of twilight. There's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere, disasters in the air!" France sang.

The two countries changed and went to the pond.

_L'amour brille sous les étoiles (Love shines under the stars)_  
><em>d'une étrange lumière (a strange light)<em>  
><em>La Terre entière en parfaite harmonie (The whole Earth in perfect harmony)<em>  
><em>Vit un moment royal (Saw a royal time)<em>

The two countries circled each other as the walked. Romano smiled and went to the water and started to drink. Spain did the same

'_Quisiera ser sincero, No se que voy a hacer. Decir la verdad? Imposible! Hay mucho que esconder... (I would like to be sincere, I don't know what to do. Tell her the truth? Impossible! There's so much to hide...)'_ Spain raised his raid. Romano looked at him.

'_Qualcosa mi nasconde ma io non so cos'è; Perchè non vuole rivelare che in lui c'è un vero Re? (He is hiding something to me, but i don't know what it is: Why doesn't he want tot reveal that inside him there is a true King?)'_Romano watched as Spain passed him. He jumped out of the way when Spain ran by jumping and swinging out over the water, he let the vine go an fell into the water.

_Kann es wirklich Liebe sein (Can it really be love?)_  
><em>im sanften Abendwind? (In the gentle evening wind?)<em>  
><em>Die Harmonie voll tiefer Friedlichkeit (the harmony full of deep peacefulness)<em>  
><em>Mit allem was wir sind! (With all that we are!)<em>

Romano looked down in the water and grabbed Romano pulling him in, he soon gasped and climbed out. Spain chuckled and climbed out his clothes covering his eyes. Romano smirked and pushed him back in. He took off running after wards.

_ástin opnar augun skær (The love opens up the bright eyes!)_  
><em>En ekki líta langt (But do not search far)<em>  
><em>Glitrar vatn, (The water sparkles)<em>  
><em>og goð er nottin þeim (and the night is kind to those)<em>  
><em>sem ástin hefur snert (that love has touched)<em>

Spain chased Romano through the field smiling. Romano smiled. Spain tackled him sending them rolling down the hill. They stopped and looked at each other. Romano reached up and kissed Spain's cheek. As Spain looked down at him, Romano smiled. they changed back. Spain smiled back as Romano tucked his head underneath his chin.

"And if they fall in love tonight, it can be assumed." France sang sniffling.

"His carefree days with us are history..." Prussia sang hugging france.

"In short our pal, is doomed!" they both sang together, as they began to cry tear like waterfall that won't stop in a long time.

* * *

><p>I doing requests on Hetalia with Hetalia, Disney songs and Musicals<p>

I don't own Hetalia or the Phantom of the Opera, leave a request in the reviews


	5. Make a Man Out of You!

Chapter 3: Make a Man Out of You!

A triple requested for issydragonheart part 3/3

* * *

><p>"We've got a long way to go." Germany groaned as he tossed staffs to everyone when Prussia grabbed Ireland's staff and tripped him with it before tossing it at his feet.<p>

_Let's get down to business_

_To defeat… The Allies!_

Germany easily broke down several target vases with his staff for a demonstration.

_Hat man anstatt Sohn, (Did they send me daughters)_  
><em>Tochter mir gesandt? (instead of sons?)<em>

Hungary tried, but she sneezed at just the wrong moment and ended up knocking everyone else down as Germany went over and took the staff from her.

_Vous etes plus fragiles que des filles (you are more fragile that little girls)_  
><em>Mais jusqu'au bout et coup par coup (But in the end, one by one)<em>  
><em>je saurai faire de vrai homme de vous (I would be able to amke a real man out of you)<em>

Next, Germany demonstrated archery, shooting three tomatoes with three arrows with perfect precision.

_la quietud del bosque (the stillness of the forest)_  
><em>Y el ardor del sol (And the heat of the sun)<em>

Hungary might have done okay if Spain hadn't taken the tomatoes and put them on the arrows already while Hungary wasn't looking, and Germany walked up to her as she smiled sheepishly.

From there, they went onto a Cliff-side as Germany put a bucket of water on his head and used his staff to deflect several stones the soldiers through at him.

_Mille e piu minacce (More than a thousand threats)_  
><em>Vi trasformero! (I'll transform you!)<em>

Hungary tried next, but Prussia, Italy, and Japan practically bombarded her with stones, and she only managed to deflect three or four before the bucket fell onto her head.

_Je bent slapper dan, (you're softer than,)_  
><em>een schotel vod (a dish rage)<em>  
><em>zonder ruggengraat en flauw. (spineless and bland.)<em>

At a stream, Germany caught a fish in one swift motion. Hungary tried to repeat, but she only caught Prussia's foot.

_Jeder wird hier zum Mann, sogar du! (Everyone is here to be a man, even you! )_

Japan and Italy were running through several fireworks.

_私は私の息をキャッチつもりはありませんよ！(Im never gonna catch my breath) _Japan groaned.

_Wie soll ich das überleben? (How do I survive this?) _Prussia thought as a firework caught his rear.

_Ma sono rimasto ingannare a scuola per il taglio di palestra! (Boy was I fool in school for cutting gym!) _Italy thought as he slammed his head down on a rock, knocking himself out.

Germany and Hungary were sparring when Germany shoved her back.

_ya lo veo renunciar. (I already see him giving up)_ Spain groaned angrily.

_Ах, кога това ще свърши? (Ah, when will it end?) _Hungary gulped.

_今、私は本当に私は泳ぐ方法を知っていたことを望む！(Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!) _Japan said as he nervously crossed a river on far apart poles.

_Vänd aldrig om när ni ser ett hinder (Don't turn around when you see an obstacle)_  
><em>Ni äger styrkan och kraft att tro (you have the strength and power to believe)<em>  
><em>Eld, luft och vatten har samma styrka (Fire, air and water have the same strength)<em>  
><em>Tillsammans så kan ni bygga er en bro (Together you can build a bridge)<em>

One week into training, Germany sighed as he looked at the arrow, still stuck on the top of the pole.

About two weeks after arriving, everyone was carrying two crates of water per person to increase strength and endurance when Hungary fell over, and Germany took hers away while starring at her.

_الساعة تتحرك بسرعة لمحاربة الحلفاء (Time is moving fast to fight the Allies)_  
><em>ونحن لن تكون جاهزة في الوقت المناسب (We won't be ready in time)<em>  
><em>ثم مكفول الموت (Then death is guaranteed)<em>_  
><em>

That night, Germany approached Hungary and said, "_Lepiej odejdź bo Dla Ciebie brak miejsca Wiec gnaj Stad co tchu zrobić z ciebie mężczyznę? (Better to go away because you lack space so 'BYE' move away to make a man out of you)_"

Hungary was about to go when she looked at the arrow and tried to get it. She made a promise to herself. If she could get that arrow, she'd stay. If not, she'd go home.

Hungary then looked at the weights when she got an idea. She wrapped the weights around the pole and used the weight to keep her climbing instead of falling.

_Kuin joki voima se meissä virtaa (Like a river flowing within us the power of it)_  
><em>On juuret syvällä niin kuin puun (Has deep roots as the tree)<em>  
><em>On tuli sisällä vailla vertaa (There is a fire inside the beyond compare)<em>  
><em>Me liikumme yössä hiljaa, niin kuin kuu (We move quietly in the night, as the moon)<em>

That morning, when Germany got out of his tent at dawn, Hungary tossed the arrow at his feet as she sat on top of the pole and smiled.

From that day on, everyone improved. Prussia gave Hungary her staff instead of tripping her, Prussia easily ran through the fireworks, Italy could break concrete with just his head, and Japan hoped across the river like it was nothing.

_We must be swift as the coursing river!_

_With all the force of a great typhoon!_

_With all the strength of a raging fire!_

_Mysterious as the dark side of… The moon…!_

A month after arriving, everyone was able to at least challenge Germany in combat, and Germany couldn't be happier about that. They had made it.

* * *

><p>I doing requests on Hetalia with Hetalia, Disney songs and Musicals<p>

I don't own Hetalia or Mulan, leave a request in the reviews


	6. Colors of the Wind

Chapter 5: Colors of the Wing

Requested by an Anonymous Reviwer.

* * *

><p>"What you mean is, not like you." America said.<p>

_most azt hiszem nem tudok semmit (Now I think I do not know anything)_  
><em>ès te oly sok helyen jártál (And you been to so many places)<em>  
><em>Mert elvitt a hajó (Because I took the boat)<em>

_Mais si dans ton language (But in your language)_  
><em>tu emploies le mot "sauvage" (you employ the word "wild")<em>

_Dlaczego, powiedz mi tak mało wiesz? (Why, tell me you know so little?)_  
><em>mało wiesz. (Little do you know.)<em>

America then brought England to a cliff where they could see nothing but a large forest for miles and miles.

_Þið Þykist getað eignað ykkur landið (I deem you have credited you land)_  
><em>Sjálf jörðin metin dauðra hluta safn (The earth is just a dead plant)<em>

_Men jeg vet at hvert tre og hvert et vesen (But i know every rock and tree and creature)_  
><em>Har et live, har en mening, er til gang (Have a live, have an opinion, is the time)<em>

America then brought England to a bear, and he was about to shoot it out of fear when America put his hand on the gun and lowered it away.

_Crois-tu pouvoir imposer vos lois partout (Do you able to impose your laws everywhere)_  
><em>Penses-tu vraiment avoir raison sur tout? (Do you really be right about everything?)<em>

_Μα αν ακολουθήσεις έναν ξένο (But if you follow a stranger)_  
><em>Θε να δεις ότι δεν έχεις φανταστεί (Subject to see that you have not imagined)<em>

America and England followed the bear to his den where there were at least three cubs there, and England picked one up and looked at it sadly, grateful now that he hadn't shot it, and the cub giggled and patted England's hair with his paw.

_Har du hört en varg som ylar (Have you heard a wolf howl)_  
><em>Under månens ljus (In the light of the moon)<em>  
><em>En vildkatt blir en stjärnbild mot din kind (A wildcat is a constellation against your cheek)<em>

_Voitko laulaa äänin jylhän isä-vuoren? (Can you sing the rugged by the father of the mountain?)_  
><em>Värit tuulen, pystytkö sä maalaamaan? (Colors of the wind Can you paint with?)<em>  
><em>Värit tuulen, pystytkö sä maalaamaan? (Colors of the wind Can you paint with?)<em>

Soon America then took England to a forest path, and soon England looked around, and almost everywhere there was an interesting color, there was wind.

_저 싱그러운 숲속 다여 봐요 (Look at that lush forest dayeo)_  
><em>다코 만 열매 한글 마트 며 (Only fruit-Mart said Dako Hangul)<em>

_自然が与えてくれる (gives us a natural)_  
><em>愛に身をまかせるの (and the surrender to love that)<em>

Soon after England and America then took a boat ride and saw two otters come out and splash around.

_Il fiume e i lampi sono miei fratelli (The river and the flashes are my brothers)_  
><em>E gli animali sono amici miei (And the animals are my friends)<em>

_Крепятся наши связи вековые, (Fasten our аге-oldties)_  
><em>Эти нити разорвать никак нельзя (These threads can not be break)<em>

America and England then saw two eagles, one male and female, fly up a sycamore tree.

_Wie weit wachsen Bäume hinauf? (How far will the sycamore grow?)_  
><em>Doch wenn du sie fällst, kriegst du's nie heraus (But if you cut it down, you never get it out)<em>

England and America then watched the sunset, both with a new found respect for the other's cultures.

_你会感到黑夜孤单分外寂寞吗？(You will feel particularly lonely night, lonely?)_  
><em>让春风柔柔轻佛座回答 (Let spring seat Buddha replied softly light)<em>

_Y uniremos nuestra voz con las montañas. (And our voice will join with mountains.)_  
><em>Y colores en el viento descubrir (And discover colors of the wind)<em>

_You can own the Earth and still,_  
><em>All you'll own is earth<em>  
><em>Until you can paint… with all the colors… of… the… wind. . .<em>

England and America looked at each other, but while America's respect for his own people grew, England's respect for his people was quickly deteriorating, for not kn owing what will happen in the future before them.

* * *

><p>I doing requests on Hetalia with Hetalia, Disney songs and Musicals<p>

I don't own Hetalia or Mulan, leave a request in the reviews


	7. Let it Go

Chapter 6: Let it Go

Requested by another Anonymous Reviewer.

* * *

><p>"NO!"<p>

Spain looked shocked at the harshness in his voice, but didn't hesitate to try again, "ROMANO! PLEASE! ROMANO!"

Romano turned on his heel and sprinted out of World Meeting, ignoring the cries of his friends.

Out of his home in Italy.

Out of the reach of the ones he almost hurt.

Romano continued to run, panting as he grew tired with each step he took.

'I can't believe I did that...' he thought, looking at his gloved hands, 'I can't believe I did that...'

Romano sighed as he continued to pick up his pace, to a snowy mountain, far from where anyone can reach him the only way to isolate himself or so he thinks.

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
><em>Not a footprint to be seen<em>

_Un royaume de solitude, (A realm of solitude)_  
><em>Ma place est là pour toujours (My place is there forever)"<em>

Romano looked around, he was alone. He was away from them at last.

_Der wind, er heult so wie der Sturm ganz tiéf in mir (The wind, it howls like the storm deep in me)_

_Het werd mij te veel, hoe ik mijn best ook deed (It was too much for me, how I did my best)_

Romano glared at the silver-blue gloves. None of this would have ever happened if he kept his powers hidden.

_Bié ràng tāmen jìnlái kànjiàn, zuò hâo nühài, (Don't let them in, don't let them see)_  
><em>jiù xiàng nâi de cóngqián (Be the good boy you always have to be)<em>

_Visa ingenting, (See nothing,)_  
><em>vad du än gör, allt är förstört (Whatever you do, everything is destroyed)<em>

Romano ripped off the gloves and tossed them aside, not caring where they landed or if he ever saw them again. He created two snowflakes in each hand and gently tossed them in the air.

_アリなし、ママなし、菅田みせるノーよ (Let it go, Let it go, can't hold it back anymore)_

_Lass los, lass jetzt los Und ich schlag die Türen zu (Let go, let go And now I blow the doors to)_

_Wszystkim wbrew na ten gest mnie stać (Contrary to the gesture I can afford)_

_jöjjön száz orkán, és közben a szíveman ül a jég (hundred hurricane come and my heart while sitting on the ice)_

Romano smiled as he tossed his cloak aside.

_Desde la distancia, ¡qué pequeño todo es (From a distance, how small everything is)_

_Und die ängste die in mir warn, kommen nicht mehr an mich ran (And the fears of the warning in me, no longer come close to me)_

_Non è un difetto è una virtù, e non la fermerò mai più (It is not a defect is a virtue, not ever going to stop)_  
><em>Nessun ostacolo per me perchè (No obstacle for me because)<em>  
><em>Sono libero! (I'm free!)<em>

There was no limit to his powers! He couldn't hurt anyone out here. He truly was free. Romano threw his hands out and created a staircase. He hesitated as he placed one foot on it, expecting it to break, but it didn't. It harden.

'I really am free...'

Romano, full of confidence, ran up the stairs.

_Tebunie, tebūnie Su dangum ir vėju aš viena (Let it be, let it be with the sky and the wind I'm the one)_

_Ich lass los, lass jetzt los. (I let go, let go now)_  
><em>Doch Tränen seht ihr nicht (But tears do not you see)<em>

_Here I stand and here I'll stay_  
><em>Let the storm rage on!<em>

He stopped at the top of the stairs and created a floor. In the center was a small snowflake. He smiled as he slammed his foot into it, making it enlarge. He lifted his hands, creating walls of ice. There really was no limit to his powers! This was liberty he needed! This was the boy he was meant to be!

_Min kraft den jager gjennom (My strength the chase through)_  
><em>luften ned mot jord. (air down towards the earth)<em>

_Подвластны мне мороз и лёд (Cold and ice are under my control, what a wonderful gift)_

Romano turned around as he inspected his new home. It looked regal. Enchanting. But he prefered to call it...

Frozen.

_Og som krystal står en tanke ganske klart (And as the crystal is a thought clearly)_

_èg aldrei aftur sný það var sem eitt sinn var (I never turn back as it was once was)_

_Taakse jää, taakse jää Enää tyydy en vähempään (Behind the ice, behind the longer settle for anything less I)_

_Aldirma, aldirma Kusursuz kiz yok burda (Care up, do not ignore the perfect boy here)_

Romano marched out to the balcony of his palace, his old clothes replaced by a shimmering ice blue suit. His hair consisted of a single curl, the rest of it was turning from dark brown to ice white. A crown of icicles rested on his head. This was who he was; this was the part of him that was hidden away.

_Here I stand in the light of day!_

_Let the storm rage on..._

_De vrieskou daar zat ik toch al niet mee. (The freezing cold didn't bother me anyway)_

Romano smiled as he turned around, slamming the doors. His past was gone.

It was time for the future to shine.

* * *

><p>I doing requests on Hetalia with Hetalia, Disney songs and Musicals.<p>

I don't own Hetalia or Frozen, leave a request in the reviews!


	8. Loathing

Chapter 7: Loathing

Requested animeotaku72 a double request 1/2

* * *

><p>"Dearest, Darlingest Momsy and Popsicle…" Vietnam read out loud."My dear father.." Also said China.<p>

_还有的是一些混乱 (There's been some confusion)_  
><em>在母婴同室，在这里考兹... (Over rooming here at Koz...)<em>  
><em>但当然，我会照顾日本...(But of course, I'll care for Japan...)<em> wrote China

_그러나 물론, 나는 그것을 극복 할 것입니다... (But of course, I will get over it...)_  
><em>나는 그 날이 응답 할 것입니다 방법을 알아 들어 (The response to that day I will find out a way to contain)<em> wrote Vietnam

_Sí. (Yes.)_

_Ha habido cierta confusión (There's been some confusion)_  
><em>Pues verán, mi compañero de cuarto es ... (For you see, my room-mate is...)<em> Vietnam gave China a quick uncertain look

_בצורה יוצאת דופן ומאוד מוזר(In an unusual and very strange)_  
><em>בסך הכל, די אי אפשר לתאר...(And altogether quite impossible to describe...)<em>

"A girl" China said out loud.

At that moment, Vietnam rose from her seat, China doing the same. Both of them blinked at each other.

_Was ist dieses Gefühl, so plötzlich und neue?(What is this feeling, So sudden and new?)_  
><em>Ich fühlte mich, sobald ich die Augen auf Sie... (I felt as soon as I laid eyes on you...)<em> China pointed at Vietnam

_Мой пульс торопится... (My pulse is rushing...)_ Vietnam said as he checked her pulse

_Pääni on rullata... (My head is reeling...)_ China placed both hands on his fevering forehead.

_Mitt ansikte är blodvallningar... (My face is flushing...)_ Vietnam covered his quickly Redding face.

_Τι είναι αυτό το συναίσθημα; (What is this feeling?)_  
><em>Τα φλογερά σαν φλόγα (The ardently like a flame)<em>  
><em>Έχει ένα όνομα; (It has a name?)<em>  
><em>Ναι!(Yes!)<em>

Both walked up to each other, looking at each other with such interest before…

_Obrzydzenia! (LOATHING!)_

Both of them sprung up at this new feeling in them.

_Onvervalste walging... (Unadulterated loathing...)_  
><em>Voor je gezicht ...(For your face...)<em> Vietnam sneered

_Vox tua... (Your voice...)_ China spat back

لباس های خود را ... (Your clothing...) Vietnam raised her eyebrows at him.

_Hãy chỉ nói - Tôi ghét tất cả! (Let's just say - I loathe it all!)_  
><em>Tất cả các đặc điểm nhỏ, tuy nhiên nhỏ(Every little trait, however small)<em>  
><em>Làm cho rất thịt của tôi bắt đầu thu thập thông tin(Makes my very flesh begin to crawl)<em>

_Basit mutlak nefret ile (Simple absolute hatred)_  
><em>Garip bir neşe var (I have a strange joy)<em>  
><em>Toplam nefretle In (In total disgust)<em>

_E atât de pură! Atât de puternică! (It's so pure! So strong!)_  
><em>Deși eu recunosc că a venit pe postul (Although I admit it came on fast)<em>  
><em>Totusi eu cred că aceasta poate dura (However I think it may take)<em>  
><em>Și voi fi Loathing (And I'll be loathing)<em>

Loathing you my whole life long! Suddenly and totally unexpectedly, all of Vietnam's friends and followers entered the room and crowded around him.

_Kæri Víetnam, þú ert bara of góður! (Dear Vietnam, you are just too good!)_  
><em>Hvernig er staðið? Ég held ekki að ég gæti!(How is it done? I do not think I could!)<em>

_Hun er en terror! Hun er en Tartar! (She's a terror! She's a Tartar!)_

_Nem azt jelenti, hogy megmutassa a torzítás (I do not mean to show the distortion)_  
><em>De Vietnam, te egy mártír! (But Vietnam, you're a martyr!)<em>

China rolled his eyes at the over top sympathy, he felt like he need to vomit.

**"**Well…" Vietnam said gracefully _"Tja ... Disse ting er sendt til prøve os! (Well ... these things are sent to try us!)"_

Her followers lapped it all up and turned their hatred onto China, Vietnam watched smugly in the background as her friends began to think about what she is in.

_Pauvre Vietnam, forcé de résider (Poor Vietnam, forced to reside)_  
><em>Avec quelqu'un d'aussi disgusticified. (With someone so disgusticified.)<em>  
><em>Nous voulons juste vous dire: (We just want to tell you:)<em>  
><em>Nous sommes tous de votre côté! (We're all on your side!)<em>  
><em>Nous partageons votre...(We share your...)<em>

_Condividiamo il vostro disgusto, (We share your disgust,)_  
><em>disgusto unadultereated (unadultereated loathing)<em>

彼の顔、彼の声、彼の衣類...用 (for his face, his voice, his clothing...)  
>ちょうど私達がそれをすべて憎むと言うのを聞かせて (let's just say we hate it all)<br>どんな小さなトレイトしかし小 (every little trait however small)  
>私たちの非常に肉がクロールを開始することができま... (Our very flesh can to start the crawl...) The students surrounded China, making him feel quite small and very alone. Never-less, China pushed his way though and made it to challenge Vietnam.<p>

_Was ist dieses Gefühl, so plötzlich und neue? (What is this feeling, so sudden and new?)_

_Ich fühlte mich, sobald ich die Augen auf Sie! Mein Puls (I felt the moment I laid eyes on you! My pulse is rushing,)_

_Mein Kopf Kokons (My head is reeling)_

_Oh, ¿qué es este sentimiento? (Oh, what is this feeling?)_

_¿Tiene un nombre? (Does it have a name?)_

_Sí...(YES...)_

_It's so pure! So strong!_  
><em>Though I do admit it came on fast<em>  
><em>Still I do believe that it can last<em>

_For forever loathing_

_Truly, deeply loathing you_

_Loathing you my whole life long!_ Vietnam returned to her followers, she didn't notice China following close behind her.

"Boo!" China shouted loudly behind her, making Vietnam jump." Hahahaha!" China ran off, his laughter could be heard down the empty Koz corridors.

* * *

><p>I doing requests on Hetalia with Hetalia, Disney songs and Musicals<p>

I don't own Hetalia or Wicked, leave a request in the reviews


	9. Popular

Chapter 8: Popular

Requested animeotaku72 a double request 2/2

* * *

><p>Taiwan watched, frowning, as Vietnam tried, struggling, to put her long hair in a ponytail.<p>

"You know...I could help you..." She said.

"Help me...with what?" Vietnam asked, sighing contently as she managed a very messy attempt for a pony, that would be very painful to undo later on...

"With what?" Taiwan giggled "With...well...everything. Everything that matters, anyway..."

"Matters? Taiwan, I don't think I need help with school work..."

"School work!? Vietnam, dear, that hardly matters. I mean...Popularity."

"...Popularity? Parvaty...I dont think-"

"You see, Viet, now that we're friends, I have decided to make you my new project."

"You really dont have to do that-"

"I know!" Squealed Taiwan, brightly "That's what makes me so nice!"

_Aina kun näen jonkun vähemmän onnekkaita kuin minä (Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I.)_  
><em>Ja Totta puhuen, (And let's face it,)<em> Vietnam grinned, this is not going to be good.

_Vem är inte (Who isn't)_  
><em>Mindre lyckligt lottade än jag? (Less fortunate than I?)<em>  
><em>Min anbud hjärta tenderar att börja blöda (My tender heart tends to start to bleed.)<em>

_當有人需要改頭換面 (And when someone needs a makeover)_  
><em>我只是要接管 (I simply have to take over)<em>  
><em>我知道，我知道他們需要什麼。(I know, I know exactly what they need.)<em>

_A dokonce i váš případ... (And even with your case…)_ Taiwan winced,

_Καν 'αυτό είναι το πιο δύσκολο περίπτωση έχω ακόμα στο πρόσωπό (Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face)_  
><em>Μην ανησυχείτε - Είμαι αποφασισμένος να πετύχει (Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed.)<em>  
><em>Ακολουθήστε το μόλυβδο μου, (Follow my lead,)<em>  
><em>Και ναι, πράγματι (And yes, indeed)<em>  
><em>Θα... θα... είναι... (You... will... be...)<em>

_Populær! (Popular!)_  
><em>Du bliver popu-ular! (You're gonna be popu-ular!)<em>  
><em>Jeg vil lære dig de rigtige kneb (I'll teach you the proper ploys)<em>  
><em>Når du taler til drenge (When you talk to boys)<em>  
><em>Lidt måder at flirte og flæsekant. (Little ways to flirt and flounce.)<em>

_Я покажу вам, что обувь носить, (I'll show you what shoes to wear,)_  
><em>Как исправить ваши волосы, (How to fix your hair,)<em>  
><em>Все, что действительно имеет значение (Everything that really counts)<em>

_Para ser Popu-лар (To be Popu-ular.)_  
><em>Te ayudaré a ser popular! (I'll help you be popular!)<em>  
><em>Vas a pasar el rato con los cohortes derecha, (You'll hang with the right cohorts,)<em>  
><em>Usted será bueno en los deportes, (You'll be good at sports,)<em>  
><em>Conozca la jerga que tienes que saber. (Know the slang you've got to know.)<em>

_Więc zacznijmy, (So let's start,)_  
><em>Bo masz strasznie długą drogę do przebycia...('Cause you've got an awfully long way to go...)<em>

Taiwan pulled out Vietnam's hair band and got out her own brush. Vietnam didn't want to suffer anymore of this humiliation, but as of this moment, Taiwan had a decent grip on Vietnam's hair. Sudden movement would be unwise. As for Taiwan, she carried on singing.

_Lassen Sie sich durch meine frank Analyse beleidigt sein (Don't be offended by my frank analysis)_  
><em>Betrachten Sie es als Persönlichkeit Dialyse. (Think of it as personality dialysis.)<em>  
><em>Nun habe ich gewählt, um einen Kumpel kommen werden, a (Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a)<em>  
><em>Schwester und Berater, (Sister and adviser,)<em>  
><em>Es ist niemand klüger (There's nobody wiser)<em>  
><em>Nicht, wenn es kommt, ist beliebt - (Not when it comes to popular -)<em>

_Je sais populaire (I know about popular.)_  
><em>Et avec une passe décisive de moi (And with an assist from me)<em>  
><em>Pour être qui vous serez (To be who you'll be)<em>  
><em>Au lieu de triste qui-vous-étiez... êtes... (Instead of dreary who-you-were...are...)<em>  
><em>Il n'y a rien qui peut vous empêcher (There's nothing that can stop you)<em>  
><em>De devenir (From becoming)<em>  
><em>Popu-ler... lar...(Popu-ler... lar...)<em>

Taiwan seemed like she was having too much fun with this.

_-Layer;-layer.-Layer;-layer (Laaaa, laaaa. Laaaa, laaaa.)_  
><em>Við ætlum að hjálpa ya vera pop ... u ... vél. (We're gonna help ya be pop…u…lar.)<em>

Taiwan paused in her singing, as she and Vietnam spend hours trying to find the right look for Vietnam to wear the next day to make her popular with the boys in the school.

_Amikor látom lehangoló lények (When I see depressing creatures)_  
><em>Az unprepossessing funkciók, (With unprepossessing features,)<em>  
><em>Emlékeztetem őket a saját nevében (I remind them on their own behalf)<em>  
><em>... Szerintem... of...(To... think... of...)<em>

_Праздновать или главы государств (Celebrated heads of state or)_  
><em>Специально великие коммуникаторы (Specially great communicators)<em>  
><em>У них действительно были мозги или знания? (Did they have brains or knowledge?)<em>  
><em>Не смеши меня! (Don't make me laugh!)<em>

_De var populære! (They were popular!)_  
>Vennligst - (Please -)<br>_Det handler om populære! (It's all about popular!)_  
><em>Det handler ikke om sikkerhet (It's not about aptitude)<em>  
><em>Det er måten du sett (It's the way you're viewed)<em>  
><em>Så det er veldig smart å være (So it's very shrewd to be)<em>  
><em>Veldig veldig populær (Very very popular)<em>  
><em>Som meg! (Like me!)<em>

Taiwan made a grand gesture to signal that she was done, "Now, Ms. Vietnam. Look at you. Don't you look _beautiful_?"

"Um…I have to go." And Vietnam walked out the room (which thankfully, had been open) and ran as fast as she can away from her.

Taiwan was unsure as to why her roommate had reacted this way. She said, a little sarcastically, "You're welcome."

_E anche se si protesta (And even if you protest)_  
><em>Il tuo disinteresse (Your lack of interest)<em>  
><em>Lo so clandestinedly... (I know clandestinedly...)<em>

_Je gaat grijns en draag het (You're gonna grin and bear it)_  
><em>Uw nieuwe gevonden populariteit - (Your new found popularity -)<em>

Taiwan laughed maniacally at the thought, and then went on, looking at herself in the mirror.

_Laaaa, laaaa, laaaa, laaaa,_  
><em>You'll be popular<em>  
><em>Just not quite as popular... as... MEEEEE!<em>

* * *

><p>I doing requests on Hetalia with Hetalia, Disney songs and Musicals<p>

I don't own Hetalia or Wicked, leave a request in the reviews


	10. I'm not that Boy

Chapter 9: I'm Not That Boy

I wanted to write one for myself so here you go!

* * *

><p>Canada sitting in the living room in his house trying to do his work but it's very difficult to concentrate with Prussia and America playing Chess right next to me and Kumajiori pulling my leg purring for attention.<p>

"Checkmate!" America shouts in triumph and excitement at finally beating Prussia at Chess.

"Damn!" Prussia swears.

"Guys, please! I'm trying to work. And, England, your a country as well. You shouldn't be swearing in here when Sealand is sleeping upstairs," Canada scold.

"Oh, come on, Canada. It's Friday night. Have some fun," Prussia says.

"If I could concentrate I would be having fun," He say in all seriousness. Prussia snorts. Canada scowl.

"Come on, Canada, play a game of Chess with us," America says, shifting his chair over to make room for Canada to sit next to him.

"Fine," Canada sigh in resignation and move my chair next to America's.

Prussia reaches onto the Chess board to pick up Canada's pieces just as he does. Our hands brush and my heart skips a beat. Prussia looks at me and pulls his hand away quickly.

_Puls steigt, Herz flirrt (Pulse rises, heart shimmers)_

_Plötzlich sprachlos und verwirrt (Suddenly speechless and confused)_

_Sehnsucht und die Welt voll Licht (Longing and the world of light)_

_Er, er könnt es sein (He, he can it be)_

_Doch ich bin es nicht. (But I'm not.)_

Suddenly, the front door opens and there is a shout of "Prussia!" Before any of us have a chance to escape, Hungary is upon us, grabbing Prussia's hand, pulling him out of his chair, and locking her lips with his.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed, America," I say, grab my paper work, and make my way past Prussia and Hungary and up the staircase to my room, trying not to remember how it felt to touch Prussia's hand.

_あまりにも遠く夢はありません (There is no too far away dream)_

_あなたが誰であるかを見失うしないでください (Please not you lose sight of who the)_

_喜びのラッシュを覚えていない(I do not remember the rush of joy)_

_彼はその少年かもしれない (He might be the boy)_

_私は男の子じゃない (I'm not that boy)_

Canada enter the dorm that he share with the Sealand get undressed and climb into bed. He lie down and think about Prussia for a few minutes before he fall into a restless sleep plagued by dreams of a future in which he is married to Prussia and they have a beautiful child.

When he wake up it's early Saturday morning and the Sealand was still asleep in his beds. Canada quietly get out of mine, grab my work, and go downstairs into the living room. He sit down on the couch in front of the fireplace trying to ignore the pain in his chest where his heart is. _How nice those dreams of a future with Prussia were. And how wonderful it would be if that future came true_, he think to himself.

He sigh, wrap my arms around my legs, and rest my chin on my knees. _It's so much harder to be around Prussia and Hungary when I have dreams of a future with Prussia. They make my pain so much more acute._

He open my hand bag and take out the paper work that he had started last night. He was not really in the mood to do work, but he does it to keep his mind off of Prussia and his dreams.

_Sluit dus de ramen en droom niet meer (So close the windows and dream no more)_

_Trek de dekens tot aan je kin (Pull the covers up to your chin)_

_En denk vooral niet, misschien dit keer (And think not, especially perhaps this time)_

_Want de werkelijkheid haalt je in (For reality gets you in)_

Just as he was finishing my report for his boss and the living room is completely full of sunshine, as America comes down the staircase.

"Hey Canada, dude!" America says walking over to the table at which Canada am sitting.

"Hi, America," Canada said smiling half-heartedly.

"How long have you been up?"

"A couple hours. Where's Prussia?" he ask.

"He's still sleeping, at least until Hungary pounces on him," America says trying to make a joke. "Are you okay?"

"Honestly. No. I had a dream about Prussia last night. We were married and we had a kid," Canada say, smiling at the memory.

America says nothing, but pulls him into a hug.

"Do you want to get some breakfast?" Prussia asks.

Canada nodded and they leave the living room.

As Canada sat down at the table, as America was cooking, when Prussia and Hungary enter the kitchen hand-in-hand, Hungary's chocolate brown hair falling gracefully across her back.

"I'm not hungry anymore, America. I'm gonna go back to the common room," I say and stand up. I pass Ron and Lavender on my out but do not acknowledge that I know they are there.

I make it back to the common room and head upstairs to get dressed.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_She who's winsome, she wins him_

_Brown hair with a gentle curl_

_That's the girl he chose_

_And Heaven knows_

_I'm not that boy_

As he adjust his shirt and slip into his jacket he imagine what a life with Prussia would be like, what it would be like to be the mother-like-parent of his children and his wife/husband. _How stupid of me to think that I could compete with Hungary. She's beautiful and agreeable. She doesn't feel like she has to know everything or be the top of the class to be noticed. She's just naturally popular._

Sadly and with a heavy heart Canada make his way down to the living room, wishing beyond anything that he could make his feelings for Prussia go away.

_Ne souhaite pas, ne commencez pas (Do not want, do not start)_

_Souhaitant seulement les blessures du coeur (Wishing only wounds the heart)_

_Je ne suis pas né pour le rose et perle (I was not born for the rose and pearl)_

_Il ya une fille que je connais (There's a girl I know)_

_Il l'aime tellement (He loves her so)_

_Je ne suis pas ce garçon (I'm not that guy)_

* * *

><p>I doing requests on Hetalia with Hetalia, Disney songs and Musicals<p>

I don't own Hetalia or Wicked, leave a request in the reviews


	11. Defying Gravity

Chapter 10: Defying Gravity

Requested by issydragonheart

* * *

><p>"Romano<em>."<em>

He continued to face the window, not caring to look back.

"What could you possibly want, Feliciano?"

Feliciano paused, clearly swallowing a not so smart-tongued retort. "Don't bother cowering, Feliciano. Your boss has been call for you."

A single laugh escaped from him, "Ha!" before a bout of sarcasm kicked in. "So go answer him! We held the same job after all. I certainly won't go back to that idiota..."

_miksi et voinut pysyneet rauhallisina kerrankin (why couldn't you have stayed calm for once,)_  
><em>sijasta lentoon kahva! (instead of flying off the handle!)<em>

_Toivottavasti olet onnellinen (I hope you're happy)_  
><em>Toivottavasti olet onnellinen nyt (I hope you're happy now)<em>  
><em>Toivottavasti olet tyytyväinen, miten (I hope you're happy how you)<em>  
><em>Hurt asiaasi ikuisesti (Hurt your cause forever)<em>  
><em>Toivottavasti olet mielestäsi fiksu (I hope you think you're clever)<em>

Feliciano sang while looking very confused while doing so. Just as Romano was going to say something he started to sing were Feliciano left off.

_Tôi hy vọng bạn hài lòng (I hope you're happy)_  
><em>Tôi hy vọng bạn đang hạnh phúc quá (I hope you're happy too)<em>  
><em>Tôi hy vọng bạn tự hào thế nào bạn (I hope you're proud how you)<em>  
><em>Sẽ lăn trong trình (Would grovel in submission)<em>  
><em>Để nuôi tham vọng riêng của bạn (To feed your own ambition)<em>

_Vì vậy, mặc dù tôi không thể tưởng tượng như thế nào (So though I can't imagine how)_  
><em>Tôi hy vọng bạn đang hạnh phúc ngay bây giờ... (I hope you're happy right now...)<em>

The calm Italian spoke, "Romano... Just say you're sorry."

_Geh hin und entschuldige dich (Go to him and apologize)_  
><em>Du kannst ihm erneut begegnen (You can meet him again)<em>  
><em>Als ob nichts gewesen wär (And act like nothing happened)<em>  
><em>Was du ersehnt hast kanst du haben (You can have what you were longing for)<em>

Romao slowly shook his head, at Feliciano, "I know..."

_Jedoch ich will's nicht (But I don't want it)_  
><em>Nein...kann's nicht wollen (No...I can't want it)<em>  
><em>Niemals mehr (Never again)<em>

"It's like I only want Spain, no matter what. I have no regards for my boss anymore, either. I can't stay here and act the compliant nation any longer."

_Ik heb een deur gesloten (I have closed a door)_

_Ik heb iets weggedaan (I got rid of something)_

_Kann niet meer lopen langs dat pad (I can't walk anymore along the path)_

_Dat alle and ren gaan (All the others take)_

_Ik ga langs nieuwe wegen (I'm taking new paths)_

Romano resolve hardened further. "Besides, I've already made plans, bought tickets, and Spain is letting me stay with him..."

_Troppo tardi per i ripensamenti (Too late for second thoughts)_

_Troppo tardi per tornare a dormire (Too late to go back to sleep)_

_E 'tempo di fidarmi del mio istinto, (It's time to trust my instincts,)_

_Chiudere gli occhi e saltare (Close my eyes, and leap)_

"...all I have to do is get the heck out of here."

_Het is tijd om te proberen (It's time to try)_

_Ik Lach om Zwaartekracht (I Laugh at Gravity)_

_Ik denk dat ik zal proberen (I think I'll try)_

_Ik Lach om Zwaartekracht (I Laugh at Gravity)_

_En je kunt niet trekken me neer (And you can't pull me down)_

Feliciano's hand rested on Romano's shoulder. He waited until his brother looked him in the eye before saying, "Being with family is so much better."

_¿No puedo hacer que usted entiende? (Can't I make you understand?)_

_Estás teniendo delirios de grandeza (You're having delusions of grandeur)_

"Since when?" Romano was fuming. How dare he try and help her pin his wings! "That jerk has reduced me to nothing, taking more from my body and spirit than I ever thought was possible."

Was it even a possibility? Not even the Gods knew. I suppose taking risks was all part of the adventure.

_Είμαι μέσα από την αποδοχή των ορίων (I'm through accepting limits)_

_'Cuz κάποιος λέει ότι είναι έτσι ('Cuz someone says they're so)_

_Αλλά til προσπαθώ, δεν ξέρω ποτέ (Some things I cannot change)_

_Αλλά til προσπαθώ, δεν ξέρω ποτέ (But 'til I try, I'll never know)_

All the years he served him, Romano was under the illusion that he made be the best nation. He couldn't leave, thinking it would break the hearts of his people and knowing that it would break Feliciano's.

It wasn't pride. Romano paid too much for it to truly be love. Spain is pride and love. He is the fullest aspect of love.

_Ró-fhada ve mé eagla (Too long I've been afraid of)_

_Grá a chailleadh; Buille faoi thuairim mé Tá mé caillte (Losing love; I guess I've lost)_

_Bhuel, más rud é go bhfuil grá (Well, if that's love)_

_Tagann sé i bhfad ró-ard ar chostas (It comes at much too high a cost)_

"I have to go, Feliciano. Tell my boss if you'd like because he'll never catch me."

_나는 빨리 살 것 (I'd sooner buy)_

_디 파잉 그래 비티 (Defying gravity)_

_작별 키스 해 줘요 (Kiss me goodbye)_

_I 중력을 무시하고있어 (I'm defying gravity)_

_그리고 당신은 저를 아래로 당겨 수 없습니다 (And you can't pull me down)_

Romano then turned to leave, but Feliciano stopped him in the doorway, saying, "Romano..." His visible eye caught his. "Come with me. Think of what we could do. Together." He could practically feel him wavering on the idea. He wanted to leave as desperately as his brother did.

_nieograniczony (Unlimited)_

_Razem jesteśmy nieograniczone (Together we're unlimited)_

_Wspólnie będziemy największym zespołem (Together we'll be the greatest team)_

_Tam nigdy nie było (There's ever been)_

_Feliciano (Feliciano)_

_Sny na sposób zaplanowany 'em (Dreams the way we planned 'em)_

"Think of Germany."

His eyes widened. "Germany..."

"I'm sure that he waits for you still."

_Jeśli pracujemy w tandemie (If we work in tandem)_

"What will Grandpa Roman do? Grandpa Roman will drive my boss mad. Perhaps, even, to the point of searching for us."

Romano smiled. "Not where I'm going. Besides, if we both leave, it's possible the rest of the _countries _will follow suit."

_There's no fight we cannot win_

_Just you and i_

_Defying gravity_

_With you and i_

_Defying gravity_

_They'll never bring us down  
><em>

He paused pondering. Impatient, Romano asked, "Well, are you coming?"

Feliciano didn't make much of an effort in convincing him to let him stay. He simply shook his head and let the ice creep back into his gaze. It was forced this time, though; he wanted to leave, too.

"I wish you happiness."

_Я надеюсь, что вы будете довольны (I hope you're happy)_

_Теперь, когда вы выбираете это (Now that you're choosing this)_

Romano swallowed his argument. "You, too."

_Ég vona að það færir þér sælu (I hope it brings you bliss)_

"I hope you find what you're looking for."

"I hope that whatever's here will satisfy you."

_Nagyon remélem érted (I really hope you get it)_

_És nem bántam meg, hogy él (And you don't live to regret it)_

_Remélem boldog vagy a végén (I hope you're happy in the end)_

_Remélem boldog vagy, barátom (I hope you're happy, my friend)_

"Your going then Fratello?"

"I'm going. There's no stopping me."

_Så hvis du holder af at finde mig (So if you care to find me)_

_Kig på den vestlige himmel (Look to the Western sky)_

_Som nogen fortalte mig sidst (As someone told me lately)_

_Alle fortjener mulighed for at flyve (Everyone deserves the chance to fly)_

_Og hvis jeg flyver solo (And if I'm flying solo)_

_Mindst Jeg flyver gratis (At least I'm flying free)_

_Til dem, der vil jorde mig (To those who'd ground me)_

_Tag en besked tilbage fra mig (Take a message back from me)_

_Tell dem comment je suis (Tell them how I am)_  
><em>Defying Gravity (Defying gravity)<em>  
><em>Je vole haut (I'm flying high)<em>  
><em>Defying Gravity (Defying gravity)<em>

_とすぐに私は名声でそれらを一致させるよ (And soon I'll match them in renown)_

_そして、すべての世界では誰もいない (And nobody in all the world)_

_いいえボスが存在すること、またはでした (No boss that there is or was)_

_今までつもり私をダウンさせるさ (Is ever gonna bring me down)_

_今- (Now)_

_やれるわ - (I can use it)_

_今！(Now!)_

* * *

><p>I doing requests on Hetalia with Hetalia, Disney songs and Musicals<p>

I don't own Hetalia or Wicked, leave a request in the reviews


	12. I Dreamed a Dream

Chapter 11: I Dreamed a Dream

I've been dying to write this one for awhile, enjoy!

* * *

><p>He had been thrown away like an old rag. He knew that he had done wrong, that he had done something unforgivable. But the fake Francis had tricked him, enchanted him and used him as a prawn in his little games with Alfred. He couldn't believe that no one had believed him, nothing would ever be the same again. Everyone had heard, they all knew and had been stabbing cruel words at him. He had struggled to find anywhere to sleep. In the end he had curled up in a blanket the Matthew had given him and tried to sleep in the forest outskirts. Choking on his tears of remorse he sang quietly to herself.<p>

_Det fanns en tid män där slag (There was a time where men kind)_

_När deras röster var mjuka (When their voices were soft)_

_Och deras ord inte bita (And their words do not bite)_

Alfred stared out the window face emotionless and body unmoving. His mind was still ringing with his fiancé's betrayal. How could he have been so blind, so blind to something so obvious? His love had blinded him from the things he didn't want to accept and now all of that had been thrust upon him. Tears leaked out the corner of his eyes as he whispered a few heartfelt words to himself.

**Volt idő, amikor a szerelem vak volt (There was a time when love was blind)**

**És a világ volt a dal, (And the world was a song,)**

**És a dal izgalmas volt (And the song was exciting)**

Matthew watched his broken friend. Why had this happened? Dam Ludwig and his schemes! He had just ruined something that he had been working so hard to bring to life and now it had all gone to ruin. Everything he had worked for turned to dust. Never would there be a King without his Queen who was at this moment out in the forest somewhere all alone. He had been forced not to follow him. Sadly he sang as he made his way from the King's chambers to his own.

Υπήρξε μια εποχή ... (There was a time...)

Στη συνέχεια όλα πήγαν στραβά. (Then it all went wrong.)

He sang louder as he entered the room, Wang Yaowas on his evening rounds so Matthew was alone. Everything he had dreamed, everything that he had wished for, all gone in a moments weakness. He had been full of hope and faith in destiny but it seemed that destiny was wrong.

Dreymdi mig draum í tíma liðið (I dreamed a dream in time gone by)

Þegar von var hár (When hope was high)

Og lífið þess virði að lifa. (And life worth living.)

Arthur looked up at the stars hanging over the Shade Kingdom, his beloved home where he was no longer allowed to be. He cried out his words to the heavens, blaming them for the darkness that had fallen over his life. He told them his dreams, everything he believed in, with tears still cascading down his face.

_Мені наснилося, що любов ніколи не помре (I dreamed that love would never die)_

_Я мріяв ви боги б прощати! (I dreamed you Gods would be forgiving!)_

Alfred was remembering his falling for Arthur. Back when he had barely been a Prince let alone a King. How young he had been, how careless, and now look at where that carelessness had lead. Now he moved from the window and instead glared at his reflection in the mirror on the far side of his chambers.

**Entonces yo era joven y sin miedo (Then I was young and unafraid)**

**Y los sueños se hacen y se utilizan y desperdician. (And dreams were made and used and wasted.)**

**No hubo rescate a pagar (There was no ransom to be paid)**

**No hay canciones no reconocido, no vino sin probar. (No song unsung, no wine untasted.)**

Matthew's eyes hardened as he recalled the look of dark joy on Ludwig's face. The magic whipped and lashed under his skin at the thought of what that creature –for no man could be so cruel and truly evil to someone who had only ever been kind to them- had done to his friends.

Mænd tigrene kommer natten (But the tigers come at night)

Med deres stemmer sorte som torden. (With their voices black as thunder.)

Arthur gazed at the light slowly going out in the windows. He imagined what Ludwig was thinking of this, of what he had done. Knowing what he had become he was probably enjoying Arthur's pain. Any hope he had had of a fair world ruled by Alfred alongside his at his side was gone, ripped apart by the evil King of Hearts.

_Jak oderwać nadzieję siebie. (How to tear each other hope.)_

Everything that he had dreamed of, believed would come, was gone in the blink of an eye and a foolish point of weakness. Alfred had lost his dream.

**Sillä he kääntyvät unelmiesi häpeään. (For they will turn your dreams to shame.)**

Alfred daydreamed of their time together, the months of happiness and bliss. The thoughts of the freedom they had had in their little secret which they had finally been able to show to the world.

**Hij sliep de zomer aan mijn zijde (He slept the summer by my side.)**

Arthur recalled the thoughts and feelings he had always had when he was around Alfred. How he had made he feel when they had had a secret picnic in the forest.

_Он наполнил мои дни с бесконечными удивления. (He filled my days with endless wonder.)_

Then He recalled the fake Francis. How could he have fallen for it? The real Francis had respected the relationship between him and Alfred, maybe even encouraged it against his true feelings. He had liked him, really liked him, and maybe if Alfred hadn't got there first he could have loved him. But the fake Francis had taken advantage of him!

_Er nahm meine Kindheit in seinen Schritt! (He took my childhood in his stride!)_

_Aber er war weg, als autume kam. (But he was gone when autume came.)_

Alfred just wished it was all a dream. That in a minute Arthur would be lying next to him and soothing him as he recovered from his nightmare but it was not to be. This hurt far too much. The life he had wished for could never be. But still he hoped.

**Og fortsatt drømmer jeg han vil komme til meg (And still I dream he'll come to me)**

**At vi vil leve årene sammen (That we will live the years together)**

Arthur had dreamed of being at Alfred's side. Ruling the land and being loved by the people. He dreamed of seeing his friends again in Well of Souls was gone for now surely he would go to hell for his crimes. He would never be able to help Alfred through the impending death of his father.

_Ma ci sono sogni che non possono essere (But there are dreams that cannot be)_

_E ci sono tempeste che non possiamo Meteo (And there are storms we cannot weather)_

Everything Matthew had tried to create and help grow was gone. Now destiny would never come to pass. Matthew would never be able to show who he really was, Alfred would never become King and Arthur would never see the Kingdom of Shades again. It should have all been so different!

_Je fis un rêve de ma vie serait (I had a dream my life would be)_

_Si différente de cet enfer que je vis (So different from this hell I'm living)_

_Si différent aujourd'hui de ce qu'elle semblait! (So different now from what it seemed!)_

They all spoke with choked voices ringing in the dark night. Their dreams would never be and their lives would forever change from that one point of weakness that had been shown to the world.

_**Now life has killed the dream, I dreamed.**_

Matthew slammed his face into the pillow, Alfred collapsed on to his bed and Arthur closed his eyes to the night.

* * *

><p>I doing requests on Hetalia with Hetalia, Disney songs and Musicals.<p>

I don't own Hetalia or Les Miserables, leave a request in the reviews!


	13. A Friend Like Me

Chapter 13: A Friend Like Me

Requested Cloud4012

* * *

><p>"Gil," Alfred said with a smile. "I don't think you quite realize what you've got here, so why don't you just ruminate, while I illuminate the possibilities."<p>

_Tja, Ali Baba havde disse fyrretyve røvere, (Well, Ali Baba had those forty thieves,)_

_Sheri Saudi havde tusind eventyr! (Sheri Saudi had a thousand tales!)_

Suddenly, Gilbert found himself surrounded by a band of cut throat thieves when Alfred appeared beside him.

_Maître, vous avez de la chance 'entraîner vos manches, (Master, you're in luck 'cause up your sleeves,)_

_Vous avez une marque de magie qui ne manque jamais. (You've got a brand of magic that never fails.)_

Suddenly, a demon with a skull for a head appeared and electrocuted all the thieves. Alfred then put his hand on Gilbert's shoulder and smiled.

_Þú hefur fengið einhvers styrks í horninu þínu núna. (You've got some power in your corner now.)_

_Sumir þungur skotfæri í herbúðum þínum. (Some heavy ammunition in your camp.)_

_คุณได้มีหมัดบาง Pizzazz! วาฮูและวิธีการ (You've got some punch, pizzazz! Wha-hoo and how.)_  
><em>ดูสิ่งที่คุณต้องทำคือการโทรออกทางด้านขวา, (See all you gotta do is call right out,)<em>  
><em>และฉันจะบอกว่า (And I'll say,)<em>

_"Señor Gilbert señor, ("Mister Gilbert sir,)_

_¿Cuál será tu placer?" (What will your pleasure be?")_

_Permítanme tomar su pedido y apúntelo. (Let me take your order and jot it down.)_

_Nunca has tenido un amigo como yo. (You have never had a friend like me.)_

Suddenly, a large turkey appeared, and the mouths of all three boys watered.

_Hayat, sizin restoran (Life is your restaurant,)_

_Ve ben senin Matri'd değilim! (And I'm your Matri'd!)_

_Venez et murmurer ce que vous voulez. (Come on and whisper what it is you want.)_  
><em>Vous avez jamais eu un ami comme moi. (You have never had a friend like me.)<em>

Just then, Gilbert found himself on a chair as several Alfred's shining his shoes, straightening his jacket, cutting his fingernails, and cutting his hair.

_Вы босс! (You're the boss!)_  
><em>Король! (The King!)<em>  
><em>Шах! (The Shah!)<em>

_Säga vad man vill. (Say what you wish.)_

_Den är din! Sann skålen! (It's yours! True dish!)_

_Vad sägs om lite mer Baklava? (How about a little more Baklava?)_

Gilbert and his friends then found themselves on top of a large couch with gold and silver all around them, and every kind of food they liked on several small columns.

_On joitakin sarakkeeseen! (Have some of column A!)_

_Kokeile kaikkia sarakkeen B! (Try all of column B!)_

_Olen mielialan auttaa sinua, jätkä! (I'm in the mood to help you, dude!)_

_Et ole koskaan ollut ystävä kuten minä! (You have never had a friend like me!)_

Several small furry creatures with eyes that'd look big on a cow appeared, and began squeaking at Alfred.

"Wha, wha, wha?" A giant glove creature asked.

"More man." Alfred said with a grin.

"Wha, wha, wha?" Another giant glove creature asked.

"No, no!" Alfred called out with a smile.

"Wha, wha, wha?" They all called out.

"Bye, bye, bye." Alfred called out as he scatted, and all the creatures exploded like fireworks.

_"Possono i tuoi amici fare questo? (Can your friends do this?)_" Alfred asked as he pulled off his head again and juggled it.

_"Possono tuoi amici farlo? (Can your friends do that?)_" Alfred asked as Gilbert twirled the head around like a basketball.

_"Possono i tuoi amici tirare questo ...?(Can your friends pull this…?)" _Alfred asked as he pulled out a Alien from out of nowhere and roared. _"Su loro cappellini? (Out of their little hats?)"_

_"Possono i tuoi amici andare puff? (Can your friends go poof?)" _The Alien then shot a stream of flame that made several beautiful woman appear.

_Hej, patrzcie tutaj. Ha-ha. (Hey, Lookie here. Ha-ha.)_

_Czy twoi przyjaciele iść, Abra Cadabra! (Can your friends go, Abra Cadabra!)_

_Niech rip! (Let her rip!)_

_A następnie dokonać frajerem zniknąć. (And then make the sucker disappear.)_

All the woman then disappeared.

_Tehát nem csak ülnek ott, laza állú, hibás szemű! (So don't just sit there, slack jawed, buggy eyed!)_  
><em>Azért vagyok itt, hogy válaszoljon az összes déli imát! (I'm here to answer all your midday prayers!)<em>  
><em>Van egy csont fide, hiteles! (You've got a bone fide, certified!)<em>  
><em>(You've got a Genie for your chare d'affaires!)<em>

_私はあなたを助けるための強力な衝動を持っている！(I've got a powerful urge to help you out!)_

_だから、あなたが望むものを、私は本当にたい知っている！(So what you wish, I really wanna know!)_

_あなたは3マイルの長い、ノー·ダウトのリストを持っている！(You've got a list that's three miles long, no doubt!)_

_さてあなたはお奨めやるきたすべてが私を呼んで、ああ！(Well all you've gotta do is call me out, and oh!)_

Suddenly, a young woman in an a a pink and white dress appeared. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes with a pink flower in her hair.

_Mister Gilbert sir, har et ønske eller to eller tre. (Mister Gilbert sir, have a wish or two or three.)_

Suddenly as she ran up to Gilbert and held his hands, she disappeared, and Albert rubbed Gilbert's head friendly.

_Ich bin auf den Job, du großer Nabob. (I'm on the job, you big nabob.)_

_Sie haben noch nie einen Freund hatte, hatte nie einen Freund, (You have never had a friend, never had a friend,)_

_Sie haben noch nie einen Freund hatte, hatte nie einen Freund, (You have never had a friend, never had a friend,)_

_"Έχετε ποτέ (You have never)," _Several dancing girls appeared, and Francisbegan to drool. _"είχαν (had a)," _The second largest amount of gold the boys had ever seen suddenly appeared. _"φίλος σαν κι εμένα! (friend like me!)"_

Gilbert was having fun playing with all the creatures that had suddenly appeared, and Vash was scooping as much cash as he could into his pockets.

_You have never had a friend like me! Hah!_

Suddenly, everything disappeared, and Vash was looking all over his clothes for the gold he'd grabbed, but it had disappeared.

* * *

><p>I doing requests on Hetalia with Hetalia, Disney songs and Musicals<p>

I don't own Hetalia or Aladdin, leave a request in the reviews


	14. When Will My Life Begin and Reprise

Chapter 14: When Will My Life Begin and Reprise

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Alright then," Liechtenstein said, "What do you want to do?" Sealand brightened and pointed with his hand out to the meadow where the tower stood.<p>

"No," Liechtenstein said, "I like it in here, and so do you." She poked his belly. Sealand folded his arms and pouted again. "Aw come on, Sealand, it's not that bad." And they both went inside.

_"Seven A.M. the usual morning line-up_

_Start on the chores and sweep til the floor's all clean_

_Polonais et de la cire, faire la lessive et la vadrouille et briller (Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up)_  
><em>Balayer de nouveau et d'ici là, il est comme sept à quinze (Sweep again and by then, it's like seven-fifteen)<em>

_Och så ska jag läsa en bok eller kanske två eller tre (And so I'll read a book or maybe two or three)_

_Jag ska lägga till några nya målningar till mitt galleri (I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery)_

_私は、基本的にギターを演奏し、ニットや調理、及びよ (I'll play the guitar, and knit and cook, and basically,)_  
><em>私の人生が始まりますときだけだろうか？ (Just wonder when will my life begin?)<em>

She started a fire in the stove, which caused it to explode. A blackened Liechtenstein smiled sheepishly at a Sealand, who was shaking his head. After she finish making lunch for Sealand and herself, she saw the fire place and had an idea, for her next painting, she grabbed some dark blue paint and has gone straight to work.

_Dann, nach dem Mittagessen, es Rätsel und Darts und Backen (Then, after lunch, it's puzzles and darts and baking)_

_Papiermache, ein bisschen Ballett und Schach (Paper-mache, a bit of ballet, and chess)_

_陶器和唱歌，做一些拼写 (Pottery and singing, do some spelling)_  
><em>那我就舒展，也许素描， (Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch,)<em>  
><em>乘坐攀登，缝一件衣服 (Take a climb, sew a dress)<em>

Liechtenstein somehow manage to get Sealand in a bright blue dress she had made, with his hat one his head, as he looked displease at this.

_Тогда я буду перечитывать книги, если у меня есть свободное время (Then I'll re-read the books, if I have time to spare)_  
><em>Я нарисую стену еще немного, я уверен, что есть комната где- (I'll paint the wall some more I'm sure there's room somewhere)<em>

_그리고 내 머리를 브러시 것, 같은 장소에 갇혀 난 항상 봤는데 (And then I'll brush my hair, stuck in the same place I've always been)_

_Y voy a seguir preguntándome y haciéndonos preguntas y wonderin y haciéndonos preguntas (And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin' and wonderin' and wonderin')_  
><em>¿Cuándo comenzará mi vida? (When will my life begin?)<em>

She lean out the window of her tower, looking at the sky that will be fill the next day on her birthday with floating lanterns, as she looked at Sealand with a soft smile.

_Amanhã à noite, as luzes vão aparecer (Tomorrow night, the lights will appear)_

_La fel cum o fac de ziua mea în fiecare an (Just like they do on my birthday each year)_

_Millaista on, siellä missä he hehku? (What is it like, out there where they glow?)_

_Þar sem ég er eldri, móðir gæti bara láta mig fara (Now that I'm older, mother might just let me go)_

In her picture, Liechtenstein painted a young girl with short blonde hair, up in a tree, looking up at the glowing lights above her.

()()()()()

After meeting Switzerland and letting him go, he climbs down the tower. Halfway down he yells out, "Oi, Liechten! You comin' or what?!" Liechtenstein was still on the window sill, thinking out loud.

_Patrzeć na świat tak blisko, a ja jestem w połowie drogi do niego! (Look at the world so close, and I'm halfway to it!)_

_O kadar büyük bir bak, ben bile cesaret mi? (Look at it all so big, do I even dare?)_

She look back at the mural with doubt still in my mind.

_Kijk naar me, er eindelijk! Ik moet het gewoon doen. Zou ik? NEE! Hier ga ik... (Look at me, there at last! I just have to do it. Should I? NO! Here I go...)_

She look at Sealand standing next to her who grab her by the waist and the rope with one hand. She drop a long rope all the way down to the bottom. They slide down, enjoying the feel of the wind passing by them. She even saw a glimpse of Switzerland's shocked face.

She then look down and grab the rope. They were at least 6-7 inches from the ground. Liechtenstein slowly lower one of my big toes and she gasp at the softness.

_Bare lugte græsset! Snavs! Ligesom jeg drømte de ville være! (Just smell the grass! The dirt! Just like I dreamed they'd be!)_

_Μόλις νιώσετε την αύρα του καλοκαιριού, ο τρόπος που με καλεί! (Just feel the summer breeze, the way it's calling me!)_

She soon stepped into something wet, look down and feel water, as she scooped some up and spread them out.

_Для, як в перший раз коли-небудь, я абсолютно безкоштовно! (For like the first time EVER, I'm completely free!)_

Soon Liechtenstein and Sealand began to run as fast as they can, to where Liechtenstein's mother had all gone though.

_Jeg kunne gå i gang (I could go running)_  
><em>og racing (And racing)<em>  
><em>og dans (And dancing)<em>  
><em>Og jage (And chasing)<em>  
><em>Og hoppe (And leaping)<em>  
><em>Og markerings (And bounding)<em>  
><em>Hair flyr (Hair flying)<em>

_Szív lüktetett (Heart pounding)_  
><em>És fröccsenő (And splashing)<em>  
><em>És tántorgó (And reeling)<em>  
><em>és VÉGRE érzés! (and FINALLY feeling!)<em>

Liechtenstein came first and run through the cave-like opening and enter the forest surrounded by ACTUAL TREES.

_**In quel momento inizia la mia vita! (That's when my life begins!)**_ Liechtenstein circle around with her arms wide open, as Sealand gave her a hug and a smile for the adventure they are going to have.

* * *

><p>I doing requests on Hetalia with Hetalia, Disney songs and Musicals.<p>

I don't own Hetalia or Tangled, leave a request in the reviews!


	15. Go The Distance

Chapter 14: Go The Distance

This has been in my head for awhile, inspired by DemonsWithTea on .

* * *

><p>"America-" England began, but America just continued on.<p>

"I know it doesn't make any sense."

America arrived at the cliff side and skipped a stone, that made it to the other shore, as more settlers came to the New World.

_Je l'ai souvent rêvé d'un endroit loin (I have often dreamed of a far off place)_

_Où un grand accueil chaleureux vous attend pour moi. (Where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me.)_

_A tłumy będą wiwatować, gdy widzą moją twarz, (And the crowds will cheer when they see my face,)_  
><em>I głos powtarza, to gdzie mam być. (And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be.)<em>

That night, America climbed a tree and looked up at the stars, one of them was quickly shooting past.

_Ich werde meinen Weg zu finden. (I will find my way.)_  
><em>Ich kann den Abstand zu gehen. (I can go the distance.)<em>  
><em>Ich werde dort eines Tages sein, (I'll be there someday,)<em>

_私は強くなることができる場合。 (If I can be strong.)_  
><em>私はすべてのマイルが私しばらく価値があるだろう知っている。(I know every mile will be worth my while.)<em>

_Jag skulle gå de flesta någonstans att känna att jag ... hör hemma. . . (I would go most anywhere to feel like I… belong . . .)_

Back at home, as England left back home, France was waiting for America.

"Amérique." France said with a gulp. "There's something I have been meaning… Meaning talk to you."

France then explained how he show be free from the British Empire, and how he should be his own nation.

The next day, France gave him lessons on shooting, a uniform and a jacket to wear against the weather for his parole, and the golden watch pendant hung around his neck, he walked towards the forest with others that want nothing but freedom.

_Io sono per la mia strada! (I am on my way!)_  
><em>Posso andare lontano! (I can go the distance!)<em>  
><em>Non mi importa quanto lontano! In qualche modo io sarò forte! (I don't care how far! Somehow I'll be strong!)<em>

_Jeg kjenner hver mil vil være verdt min stund. (I know every mile will be worth my while.)_

_Jeg vil gå mest overalt for at finde, hvor jeg hører ...! (I would go most anywhere to find where I belong…!)_

America arrived at a church and knelt down in front of the enormous statue of God. Unknowing about the turn of events that would come very soon.

()()()()()

"I won't let you down, Father!" America said as he felt the wind from behind that gave him a good strong wind to begin his journey to freedom.

"Good luck son." he heard a voice said to him as he returned to post running to cliff where he screamed in to the skies as his journey to freedom will be long but he he is willing to go the distance to free both himself and his colonists to be his own nation.

_Я буду бить шансы! (I will beat the odds!)_  
><em>Я могу пойти расстояние! (I can go the distance!)<em>  
><em>Я смотреть на мир! (I will face the world!)<em>  
><em>Бесстрашный, гордый, и сильным!(Fearless, proud, and strong!)<em>

_I will please the gods!_

_I can go the distance!_

_Till I find my hero's welcome right… Where… I… Be… Long . . .!_

America ran through the fields, unaware that war was coming closer then then he things.

* * *

><p>I doing requests on Hetalia with Disney songs and Musicals.<p>

I don't own Hetalia or Hercules, leave a request in the reviews!


	16. Right There (Gay or European)

Chapter 15: Right There (Gay or Europian)

Requested by little Miss punk rocker

* * *

><p><em>"There! Right there! Look at that tan, well-tended skin! Look at the killer shape he's in! Look at that slightly stubbly chin, oh please he's gay, totally gay!"<em> Hungary sang but Austria had something to say about it.

_"I'm not about to celebrate, every trait could indicate, a totally straight expatriate. This guy's not gay, I say, not gay."_

_"That is the Gilbird in the room. Well is it relevant to assume, that a man who wears perfume is automatically radically fey!"_ suddenly the whole court was standing and singing. America stood, adding his two cents.

_"Look at his coiffed and crispy locks-"_

_"Look at his silk translucent-socks!"_

_"There's the eternal paradox- look what we're seein'."_ England said, moving to stand in front of the counsel table. _"Is he gay-"_

_"Of course he's gay!"_ Hungary shouted-

_"Or **European**!"_ Austria shouted, silencing everyone. A moment later, some of them were slow-mo falling into their seats.

_"Oooooohhhhh….."_ they all mumbled.

_"Gay or European,"_ they all sang a different tune, _"It's hard to guarantee."_ America sat, watching them from the witness' stand, highly amused. _"Is he gay or European."_ They all turned to Prussia.

_"Well hey don't look at me!"_ he said and they all started singing again.

_"You see they bring their boys up different in those charming foreign ports. They play peculiar sports- in shiny shirts and tiny shorts!"_ they shouted/sang and France suddenly jumped up from the audience. "HEY!"

_"Gay or foreign fella, the answer could take weeks."_ As Italy suddenly stood up.

_"Ve~, we say things like ciao bella while we kiss you on both cheeks!"_ he shouted jovially but Germany tugged him back down into his seat.

Hungary rolled her eyes.

_"Oh please, gay-!"_

_"Or European! So many shades of gray!"_

_"Depending on the time of day, us French go either way!"_ France stood up and sang, holding up a rose.

_"Is he gay or European-"_

_**"There! Right there!"**_ Romano shouted, standing up. He just didn't want to join that song! _**"Look at that condescending smirk, seen it on every guy at work. That's a metro-hetero jerk. That guy's not gay I say, no way."**_

_"That is the Gilbird in the room, and is it relevant to presume, that a hotty in that costume-"_

_"Is automatically radically-"_ Hungary spoke.

Then England stood, _"Ironically chronically-"_

Sweden was stading next to Prussia and the Prussian suddenly stood, taking his hat.

_"-Certainly, flirtingly-"_ Romano shouted.

_"-Genetically medically-"_ France added.

_"Gay! Officially gay! **Officially gay gay gay gay**_**_-"_ **They all started shouting until he pulled Seychelles out of nowhere and kissed her hand.

**"Dammit!"** they all screamed.

_"Gay or European!"_

_"So stylish and relaxed,"_ England said.

_"Is he gay or European?"_ Suddenly Prussia opened up his shirt because it was getting warm.

_"I think his chest is waxed!"_ he suddenly said, a little creeped.

_"But they bring their boys up different there, It's culturally diverse!"_ Romano sang, his awesome voice was really loud…_"It's not a fashion curse!"_

_"If he wears a kilt or bears a purse! Gay or just exotic? I still can't crack the code."_

_"His accent is hypnotic!"_ Taiwan suddenly swooned, completely out of character unless speaking about China. _"But his shoes are pointy-toed.."_ she said sadly.

_"Huh. Gay or European, so many shades of Gray."_

Suddenly Denmark, the judge, swung around in his chair towards the audience and grinned.

_"But if he turns out gay I'm free at eight on Saturday!"_

_"Is he gay or European? Gay or European, gay or Eruo—"_

"Wait a minute!" America shouted, stopping the music. "Give me a chance to crack this guy, I have an idea I'd like to try." Although it rimed, he was completely serious. England gestured to the room.

"The floor is yours." That was all he needed to hear.

"So, Mr. Beilschmidt?" he pivoted and looked at Prussia, who waved his hand to make him continue. "This alleged affair with Miss Ling (Taiwan' last name) has been going on for how long..?"

"Three years." He answered simply.

"And your first name is?"

"Gilbert."

"And your boyfriend's name is?"

"Matthew." He smirked, but then went completely pale, as if he were having a heart attack. There was a collective gasp from the whole room. "I'm sorry I misunderstand you say boyfriend I thought you say best friend!" he choked, grabbing his chest and taking a couple breaths, then sitting back up with a smile. "Matthew is my _best_ friend."

"You **Idiot!" **Canada roared, standing up abruptly from the audience. Everyone turned to him. "You _lying idiot!" _He screamed, furious. "That's it! I cover for you **no more!** Everyone, I have a big announcement!" he shouted, jumping on top of the defendant's counsel table.

"This man is gay _and _European!" he shouted, holding a hand on his hip and pointing at his lover. The whole room was sent reeling.

**_"_****Whoa!"**

_"And neither is disgrace!"_

_"Oh!"_

Matthew looked at Prussia and smacked his hand against his palm.

_"You have to stop your being a **completely closet case**!"_ he shouted.

_"D'oh!"_ the courtroom shouted and they fell over.

_"It's me, not her, he's seein', no matter what he say! I swear he never ever ever swing the other way!"_ he shouted and jumped off the table. He ran over and grabbed Prussia, dragging him out of the witnesses' booth.

_"You are so gay, you big parfait, you flaming one man cabaret-!"_ he shouted, but Prussia himself butted in.

"I'm straight!"

"You were not yesterday." Matthew growled and walked back to the center of the room. _"So if I may, I'm proud to say! He's gay!"_

_"And European!"_

_"He's gay!"_

_"And European!"_

_"Please, gay!"_

_"And European and Gay!"_ the others sung behind him, standing up.

Prussia shot up from his seat, hands in the air. "Fine okay I'm gay!"

_"Hoorraa~~~~~y!"_ the chorus sang loudly as Prussia jumped from the seat and spun Matthew in his arms.

"Finally!"

They spent the next few minutes dancing around randomly as everyone left the courtroom. Hungary squealed.

"So cuuuttteee!" She laughed and grabbed a mortified Austria's arm, dragging him from the room.

Denmark sat dejectedly on the Judge's chair, staring at the two. "Why don't I get any?" he whined, propping his feet up on the desk with a pout and he clutched his axe. Norway suddenly popped his head through the doors.

"Well are you coming or what? I'm not going to wait forever." He muttered and Denmark jumped up joyfully.

* * *

><p>I doing requests on Hetalia with Disney songs and Musicals.<p>

I don't own Hetalia or Hercules, leave a request in the reviews!


	17. Mr Cellophane

Chapter 15: Mr. Cellophane

Requested LyteHetalian.

* * *

><p>It was a depressing day, Canada decided to stop by the nearest bar for a drink. He sat down at the bar stool but the bar keep didn't seem to take any notice.<p>

"One beer please."

He still didn't notice.

"Excuse, I asked for a beer please."

Minutes passed. No reaction.

"Hey! I'm over here!" He shouted.

The bartender turned to him. "No need to yell!"

"I've been here for nearly five minutes!" Matt whined. "I asked for a beer twice!"

"So-rry," the man said. "I didn't notice you." He handed Canada a glass filled to the brim.

Canada sighed. "Of course you didn't. Nobody ever notices ol' Canada." He took a big gulp from the glass, his mind began to wonder as a song started to play in the background. He began to sing as the music began.

_If someone stood up in a crowd  
>And raised his voice up way out loud<br>And waved his arm and shook his leg  
>You'd notice him,<em>

_If someone in the movie show  
>Yelled "Fire in the second row<br>This whole place is a powder keg!"  
>You'd notice him,<em>

_And even without clucking like a hen  
>Everyone gets noticed, now and then,<br>Unless, of course, that personage should be  
>Invisible, inconsequential me!<em>

He finished his glass beer. "Another please."

The bar tender handed him another glass. After a quick swig he started again:

_Cellophane  
>Mister Cellophane<br>Shoulda been my name  
>Mister Cellophane<br>'Cause you can look right through me  
>Walk right by me<br>And never know I'm there...  
><em>

Canada chugged the second beer like a frat boy.

"Bartender, one more please."

The bar keep gave him a third glass which Canada drank greedily.

_I tell ya  
>Cellophane<br>Mister Cellophane  
>Shoulda been my name<br>Mister Cellophane  
>'Cause you can look right through me<br>Walk right by me  
>And never know I'm there...<br>_

America and France walked into the bar.

"That was certainly a lively meeting." America said.

"Oui, it was, surprisingly." France said. "With all the arguing sand craziness that usually happens I didn't think we'd ever get anything done."

America laughed. "Well yeah, but it is fun to see everyone act a little crazy once in a while."

They sat down next to Canada, who was unnoticed, again.

Canada, who was now working on his fourth beer, raised his voice:

_Suppose you was a little cat  
>Residin' in a person's flat<br>Who fed you fish and scratched your ears?  
>You'd notice him<em>

_Suppose you was a woman, wed  
>And sleepin' in a double bed<br>Beside one man, for seven years  
>You'd notice him<em>

_A human being's made of more than air  
>With all that bulk, you're bound to see him there<br>Unless that human bein' next to you  
>Is unimpressive, undistinguished<br>You know who...  
><em>

"I wonder why Canada wasn't there today." France said as he swirled his martini.

"Who?" America asked.

"You know; the your brother but with curly hair."

"Oh, him." America took a drink from his bottle of beer. "He doesn't show up to many meetings does he?"

Canada slammed his fist on the table and started to cry. "I was there! I was there the whole time! I'm always there! BARTENDER! ANOTHER BEER PLEASE! "

Canada grabbed his fifth beer and sang louder:

_Cellophane  
>Mister Cellophane<br>Shoulda been my name  
>Mister Cellophane<br>'Cause you can look right through me  
>Walk right by me<br>And never know I'm there..._

"Maybe he'll show up for the next meeting." France said.

"I hope so," America said. "He miss so much fun."

Canada had had enough. He could feel that the alcohol was starting to get to him. He got off the bar stool unsteadily, stumbled to the nearest table, flailing his arms and legs.

"HEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY! I'm ovah he-ah!" He slurred his words as he danced on the table. "DO YA CEE ME NOW?!"

"Well goodnight America. See you at the next meeting." France put money on the table and walked out.

"Goodnight France." America waved goodbye as he put money down as well and walked out behind him.

Canada stood on the table, both dumfounded and drunk.

"GET BACK HERE AND ACKNOWLEDGE ME!" he waved his arms frantically. This made him lose his balance and he fell off with a loud THUD!

He groaned. "That's gonna hurt tomorrow."

The bartender walked over to him. "I'm cutting you off, buddy. Get out, and get a cab; don't even think about driving home."

"Yessir." Canada stood up on shaky legs. He hiccuped.

Canada hiccupped as he stumbled out of the bar and sang once more

_I tell ya _*Hic*_  
>Cellophane<em>_  
>Mister <em>*Hic*_ Cellophane  
>Shoulda been my<em> name  
>*Hic* <em>Mister Cellophane<br>'Cause you can_ *Hic*_ look right through me  
>Walk right by me<br>__And never _*Hic*_ know I'm there  
>Never even <em>*Hic*_ know_ _I'm there. _*Hic*

* * *

><p>I doing requests on Hetalia with Hetalia, Disney songs and Musicals<p>

I don't own Hetalia or Aladdin, leave a request in the reviews


	18. Bring Him Home

Chapter 17: Bring Him Home

This hit my head like a ton of bricks when I hear this one song from AvariceRose, and I just had to write it.

* * *

><p>England roses up from where he'd been hiding outside of America's tent as he came in and saw America asleep as he cover his body with his coat for a blanket before and step out for a moment alone to pray, not for himself, but for America.<p>

_God on high  
>Hear my prayer<br>In my need  
>You have always been there<em>

_He is young  
>He's afraid<br>Let him rest  
>Heaven blessed.<br>Bring him home  
>Bring him home<br>Bring him home._

America reminded England strongly of how he was as a child when he had found in that one field that they were fighting on. As the past began to run fast in his mind, thinking that he would lose America forever as he was trying so hard to gain his independence from him, it hurts him to even think about it.

_He's like the love that I once knew  
>Had god granted me a love<br>The summers die  
>One by one<br>How soon they fly  
>On and on<br>And I am old  
>And he'll be gone.<em>

England was no fool. He knew he was an old man and he could not be with America forever, however much he wished to, America was still young. He could be there to take care of his people. If he could get America home safely to be with him.

_Bring him peace  
>Bring him joy<br>He is young  
>He is only a boy<em>

As he got back in the tent that America was in. Gently, he stroked the younger man's hair as he slept, dreaming of his new freedom. England didn't want to lose him at all, it was painful to even think of it, as he saw the night sky there the open tent as his prayer was close to an end.

_You can take  
>You can give<br>Let him be  
>Let him win<br>If I fall, let me fall  
>Let him win<br>Bring him home  
>Bring him home<br>Bring him home._

As he finished praying, a feeling of peace settled in England's heart. Somehow, he didn't quite know exactly how, but somehow he knew everything would be alright. He then left America's tent as he snuck away back to his camping grounds. As he can't help but thinking he would never see him as his colony ever again.

* * *

><p>I doing requests on Hetalia with Disney songs and Musicals.<p>

I don't own Hetalia or Les Miserables, leave a request in the reviews!


	19. why Should I Worry?

Chapter 18: why should I worry?

Requested Amelia Jones 123

* * *

><p>England has that out to catch America in time for the meeting that he was hosting. Alfred looked back, and spotted England coming after him. He smiled, hopped up on a taxi and started singing.<p>

_One minute we're in Central Park  
>Then we're down on Delancey Street<br>From the Bow'ry to St Marks  
>There's a syncopated beat<em>

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_

_I'm streetwise  
>I can improvise<br>Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
>I'm streetsmart<br>I've got New York City heart_

He hopped off the taxi, then hopped on top of multiple cars, and landed on top of a cement mixer. England slow in trying to catch up to the main "New Yorker", England got lost after hopping on a car going the wrong way. _  
><em>  
><em>Why should I worry?<br>Why should I care?  
>We may not have a dime<br>But we got street savoire faire  
>Why should I worry?<br>Why should I care?  
>It's just bebopulation<br>And I got street saviore faire_

Alfred slid down the cute, hit a fire hydrant and cleaned off his shoes. As England Got site of America, he made a mad dash to him, but he got caught in the wet cement that was poured.

_The rhythm of the city  
>But once you get it down<br>Then you can own this town  
>You can wear the crown<em>

Alfred ran off weaving through the crowds and the streetvenders. As England got the what cement off of him as quick as he could and ran after America once again, but he was left alone lost in the hustle and bustle

_Why should I worry?  
>Why should I care?<br>I may not have a dime  
>But I got street savoire faire<br>Why should I worry?  
>Why should I care?<br>It's just bebopulation  
>And I got street saviore faire<em>

Once spotting him again, England chased them to a piano being raised up to the roof by a rope. Alfred smiled at the ladies and sang once again…

_Ev'rything goes  
>Ev'rything fits<br>They love me at the Chelsea  
>They adore me at the Ritz<em>

America I took a step forward, he fell, sliding on the awning and landing perfectly on the ground. England tried to copy what America just did, and failed instead he fell through the awning, then landing in the fruit-stand. Americaurned to England, smirked, and left him with a final verse before running off.

_Why should I worry?  
>Why should I care?<br>And even when we cross that line  
>I got street savoire faire.<em>

England then found out that faithful day, never try to catch a New Yorker in their own home, because they know the land like the back of their hand.

* * *

><p>I doing requests on Hetalia with Hetalia, Disney songs and Musicals<p>

I don't own Hetalia or Oliver and company, leave a request in the reviews


End file.
